gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Space 103.2
Space 103.2 is a funk and disco radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The radio station is hosted by Bootsy Collins. Playlist *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Lovin') (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho-Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Getting Down) (1981) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1977) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) *Roger - Do It Roger (1981) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Con Funk Shun - Ffun (1978) *George Duke - Reach For It (1977) *Kleeer - Intimate Connection (1984) *Rick James - You and I (1978) *Zapp - Be Alright (LP Version) (1980) Gallery Space103.2Ad-GTAV.jpg|Billboard in Vinewood. Video Full soundtrack: Trivia *''Skeletons'' by Stevie Wonder was used in the second trailer for GTA V. *This is possibly Amanda De Santa's favorite radio station, as it is the defaut station whenever the player enters her Sentinel (alongside Lowdown FM). *"Give It To Me Baby" by Rick James is heard in the mission Fame or Shame. The same song is also featured in the GTA Clone, Scarface: The World is Yours. "Flash Light" by Parliament is featured in True Crime: Streets of LA, which is also considered by some to be a GTA Clone. *"Party All the Time" by Eddie Murphy, can be heard in the background in-between songs whenever Bootsy Collins is talking. Charlie Murphy, Eddie Murphy's brother, also voiced Jizzy B in GTA San Andreas. The same song can be heard during the montage in the movie Meltdown. *"Flash Light" by Parliament was used in the Playstation 4 TV ad for GTA V. See Also *'Bounce FM': A funk radio station featured in GTA San Andreas that also features songs from Cameo, Dazz Band, The Fatback Band, Rick James and Zapp. *'Wildstyle': A station in GTA Vice City that also plays a song by Zapp. *'Fever 105': Another Vice City station that also features songs by Rick James and Evelyn King. *'VCFL': A radio station in GTA Vice City Stories that also features a Rick James song. *'IF99': Another funk station featured in GTA IV. *'Lo-Fi FM' and Futuro FM: Two radio stations from GTA2 which also play funk. *'Radio '76 FM': A radio station in GTA 1 which plays funk. *'K109 The Studio': A radio station in GTA IV and EFLC which plays funk and disco music. Navigation }} de:Space 103.2 es:Space 103.2 ru:The Space 102.3 pl:Space 103.2 fr:Space 103.2 pt:Space 103.2 uk:Space 103.2 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Disco Music Category:R&B Stations